1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-purpose ball implements, and, in particular, a system for picking up, tossing, and striking a ball in such a way that the ball does not come in contact with a user's hands.
2. Background
It can be appreciated that implements for hitting or striking a ball have been in use for years. Typically, ball strikers include, but are not limited to, baseball bats, tennis racquets, cricket bats, and the like.
One problem with most conventional implements for striking a ball is that they have no device which retains a ball, where a user can eject the ball upward in order to strike the ball without touching the ball. Several attempts have been made to solve this problem, at least with regard to baseball bats and the like, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,342, 3,169,019 and 4,930,772, but each bat disclosed therein suffers at least from the problem that the means for holding the ball and enabling it to be flipped or tossed in the air also causes interference with the proper striking of the ball; i.e., the openings or attached ball-cups cover or eliminate part of the hitting surface from proper use.
In addition, neither these implements nor any other known ball implements have a device or method or means to pick up a ball without bending down and/or touching the ball with at least one hand. Furthermore, no known implement in the form of other types of ball-striking implements, such as that of a tennis racquet or the like, has been developed.
Thus, while conventional devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for persons to pick up a ball, toss a ball, and strike a ball, while not touching the ball with at least one hand.
In these respects, a system for picking up, tossing, and striking a ball in such a way that the ball does not come in contact with a user's hands, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of persons to pick up, toss, and strike a ball, while not touching the ball with at least one hand.